Chapter 826
Chapter 826 is titled "0 and 4". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 17: "Former Shikkearu Kingdom - Tilling the Earth of a Former Battlefield" Dracule Mihawk and Perona read the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties. The Humandrills are shown to have a peaceful side in the form of farming skills. Short Summary The hooded man on the Germa 66 ship introduces himself as Vinsmoke Yonji, Sanji's younger brother, and refuses to provide an antidote for Luffy's poisoning. However, he is kicked off the ship and berated by his older sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, who cures Luffy by sucking the poison into her own body with a mysterious ability. Reiju tells the Sanji retrieval team about the Vinsmoke Family, a family possessing advanced technology that once ruled over the North Blue and still holds royalty status despite not having any land to rule. Sanji had left them at an early age and their father had looked for him ever since. They tried looking for him after his first bounty poster came out, but due to the badly drawn poster, they found Duval instead. When a picture of Sanji was released, their father ensured that he was wanted only alive. Yonji and Reiju then depart, pretending nothing had happened. Aladdin watches the affair from underwater, and reports to Jinbe that Luffy is on board the ship up above. Long Summary The hooded man on the Germa 66 ship asks the Straw Hat Pirates why they have come, and on the Thousand Sunny the Sanji retrieval team hurriedly furls the sails to try to avoid running into the much larger ship. The other men on the Germa 66 ship say that Sanji was not supposed to come on the Straw Hats' ship, so they must have lost their way. The Sanji retrieval team believes the hooded man is Sanji, and they begin cheering, with Chopper begging him to give the poisoned Luffy an antidote. However, the man removes his hood and states that he is not Sanji; he is Vinsmoke Yonji, although he and Sanji do look alike. The Straw Hats understand that he must be Sanji's little brother, and Yonji becomes lovestruck upon seeing Nami, making their connection all the more apparent. Yonji heads away, having no reason to be here, but Chopper calls to him as Sanji, annoying him greatly. Chopper begs Yonji for an antidote to Luffy's poisoning, and he states that he does not go around saving people and challenges them to steal from him like pirates would do. The Straw Hats are angered that he is nothing like Sanji, and Pedro prepares to attack. Suddenly, a woman comes up behind Yonji and kicks him off the ship. The woman, Vinsmoke Reiju, greets the Straw Hats and apologizes for her brother's behavior. Yonji leaps out of the water and expresses anger at his sister for shaming him like that, but she replies that he has shamed himself. Brook notices that Yonji is hovering in midair, and Pekoms reveals that Germa 66 is very technologically advanced, which is why Big Mom is after them. Brook reveals that the Vinsmoke Family is a line of royals that once ruled over the entire North Blue, shocking Nami, and Pekoms states that they are synonymous with evil, which is why they appear as fictional villains. Reiju commends Brook for his history knowledge, but reveals that the Vinsmoke Family is still of noble status despite no longer having a kingdom, as they are still allowed to attend Reverie. After rejecting Brook's advances, Reiju looks at Luffy, discerning that he ate an armored stonefish from the Hot-Hot Sea. Reiju makes notes of the poison, and Chopper grows emotional about his failure to do anything, but Reiju says he is in luck and that this poison is her favorite delicacy. She then puts her mouth on Luffy's and sucks out the poison in him, despite Chopper's pleas that doing so will kill her. The Straw Hats see that the rash is bring transferred from Luffy to Reiju until Luffy's skin is fully cleared. An astonished Chopper asks if she is all right, which Reiju confirms, saying she is the Poison Pink. Luffy immediately wakes up and is embraced by Chopper and Carrot, although he has no idea what happened and wants to eat more fish skin. Luffy then notices Reiju and mistakes her for Sanji, and is told about what she did to him. Reiju thanks Luffy for taking care of her little brother Sanji, revealing that he left the family at a very early age. Their father had been searching for him ever since, and when Sanji's first bounty poster began circulating he sent Marines to apprehend him. However, due to the poor depiction of Sanji, the Marines ended up going after Duval instead. Two years later, the Marines got an accurate picture of Sanji, and their father raised his bounty and set the conditions to only alive. Nami asks where he is, and Reiju replies that they were going to meet him but lost their way. Luffy thanks Reiju for saving him, but wants to get Sanji back. Yonji notes that this is what happens when they save an enemy, and calls out to Pekoms, wondering why he is hanging around the Straw Hats. Pekoms states that he has his own motives as Reiju leaps back to the Germa 66 ship, saying she would pretend to not have seen anything. Yonji concurs, saying that both parties should keep quiet to prevent the wedding from being called off. Reiju and Yonji sail away, with Reiju wishing the Straw Hats luck. Meanwhile, Aladdin surveys the scene from underwater, telling Jinbe that he is positive the Straw Hats are on board and asking for his orders. Quick References Chapter Notes *Dracule Mihawk appears for the first time after the timeskip. **Mihawk and Perona are tilling Kuraigana Island, which has caused the Humandrills to turn peaceful. *Some members of the Vinsmoke Family are introduced: Vinsmoke Yonji and Vinsmoke Reiju. **Yonji is Sanji's younger brother. **Reiju is Sanji's older sister. **The title of the chapter is a reference to them, as "Rei" means "zero" and "Yon" means "four". *The reason Big Mom wants Germa 66 is because of the technology they possess. *Reiju cures Luffy of his food poisoning. *The Vinsmoke Family is a royal family that once ruled all of North Blue with their military might. **Even though they currently have no land to rule, they are still allowed to participate in Reverie. *Reiju explains that Sanji's father has been searching for Sanji since he left the family at a young age. **It is revealed that Sanji's father sent the marines that mistakenly attacked Duval. **It is confirmed that Sanji’s father ordered the change from "Dead or Alive" to “Only Alive” on Sanji’s bounty poster. *Yonji and Reiju left the Sanji retrieval team alone without reporting their presence. *Aladdin appears for the first time in the present and is in contact with Jinbe concerning Luffy. Characters Arc Navigation